


Dusk Till Dawn

by Despereauxx



Category: League of Legends
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Canon Compliant, F/F, I don't know if this fits into canon but I hope it does, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despereauxx/pseuds/Despereauxx
Summary: Luxanna Crownguard lived a life built on a single lie, while Katarina du Couteau was just trying to live up to her family’s name.(this is just a collection of short stories, some with KataLux, others just an exploration of one of the characters. I have no idea what I’m doing with this or where I’m going)
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write a longer story for KataLux but then I got writer’s block so here’s a random mess trying to make up for that. honestly, I don’t know what I’m doing. I haven’t used AO3 in a while. oh and English isn’t my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> PS: KataLux are probably ooc but eh
> 
> PPS: I used to play League before but that was back in middle school, now I'm at uni and I'm playing League again but a lot of the lore has changed so now I'm confused as to what's canon and what's not but hey guess it doesn't really matter as long as it's KataLux yeah? :D

**Fear**

There was no easy way to go about it. Katarina du Couteau had hesitated, her blades had slipped from her hands. She felt her body cry out in protest, her bones shook, her muscles tensed. Her instinct battled her restraint, her heart waged war with her mind. She could hear a voice yelling at her, telling her to be quick, she could still do it with just her hands.

But Lux was never the target, she was just a light that kept following Katarina down the murkiest alleyways, into questionable establishments, and worst of all was when Lux spied on Katarina while she was in the Du Couteau Manor.

Lux was always at the wrong place at the wrong time. If Katarina struck her down now there would be consequences, perhaps war if Demacia ever found out that the Sinister Blade had been the one to deal the death blow to a _Crownguard_.

Katarina pulled away with a gasp, her boots accidentally knocking away her fallen blades.

Lux stared back at her, eyes wide with shock. She had been backed into the wall, her staff had rolled to the ground and out of reach, but Katarina knew that with just a silent call it would be back in Lux’s small hands.

«I told you not to look for me. I told you to stay away.» Katarina hissed, turning away from Lux.

She was tired of Lux’s games, tired of being followed into the deepest and darkest depths of Noxus.

Lux shook her head with an indignant huff. With this newfound confidence, Lux pushed herself away from the wall and stalked up to Katarina.

«Don’t you get it?» Lux cried. «Are you even listening to yourself, Kat? You don’t even try to avoid it —you don’t even deny it!»

Katarina whipped around and grabbed Lux’s arm tightly. It was a warning. Lux snapped her mouth shut, but her blue eyes were a storm. Katarina saw the ocean raging; waves crashing and tumbling over each other. The tide drew in but the water never calmed.

«You’re too afraid to admit it,» whispered Lux, «that’s it, isn’t it?»

Katarina let go of her arm.

Fear had never been her problem. It was shame that haunted her, it chased after her like shadows chasing the light. Katarina knew all too well what shame was, and her scar was a constant reminder of the shame that would follow her until her death.

Katarina touched her left eye where the scar was, a perfect line right down the side of her face.

Lux’s expression softened, she looked at Katarina with pity as she reached out and touched Katarina’s hand. Her fingertips were soft and warm, her eyes spoke of a kindness that Katarina herself had never been exposed to until now.

Katarina let out a strangled sound that came from the back of her throat, then she turned away, picked up her blades and continued down the alleyway, leaving Lux behind in the hidden streets of Noxus.

«I’ve never been afraid.» Katarina said quietly, her voice was so sure she almost believed her own words.


	2. Fading Light

**Fading Light**

Beams of sunlight broke through the tree canopy and onto Luxanna Crownguard’s feet. She sat on the grass beneath a great oak tree, the branches hung low and heavy, falling like an old and tattered curtain around her.

The cold wind could not touch her here, and she was far enough away from the main path that no-one could see her. If anyone called for her, Lux would be able to hear them, even from a distance.

Lux leaned forwards, reaching for the light, feeling small sparks buzzing against her fingertips. It calmed her soul, nudging gently at her nervous and frightened heart.

The light had always managed to soothe Lux, even when that light, which came from deep within her, was the reason she had cried so many times at night. For so many years, and out of fear and hatred for herself, she had to hide the star within her that wanted to shine so brightly it could blind an entire army.

Fear held her back. Fear set her free. Lux saw no escape and could no longer run from the light within her. She could not outrun herself or her nightmares, then came the time when Lux slowly began to accept herself for who she was — _what she was_ — and from then on it became easier.

There were less tears, fear and shame.

But Lux still needed to hide and had to be careful where she shone her light. There were eyes everywhere, in every corner of Demacia. Lux still waited, clinging to the hope that one day Demacia would finally accept mages like her.

Lux leaned her head back against the tree and drew a deep breath. She could smell the wildflowers’ sweet scent and hear birds singing joyful little tunes on the branches above her.

Katarina had promised to meet her here. Lux waited patiently, knowing Katarina would not rush to reach her. Katarina’s tardiness never seemed to bother Lux. She knew the danger and the punishment that awaited Katarina if her presence in Demacia was discovered, especially as there was no specific reason for her to be in Demacia right now.

With a heavy sigh, Lux thought of her own punishment, wondering if she would be exiled, sentenced to death for treason, or perhaps she would have to spend the rest of her life in a cold and claustrophobic prison cell, regretting it all…

The sunlight began to fade.

Lux reached for the little remnants of light that were left behind and bent it to her will. Tiny glowing figures danced in the palms of her hands. A small smile spread across Lux’s face and she sighed, feeling that gentle nudge against her heart again.

«Wherever there is light, Luxanna Crownguard must be nearby.» A voice whispered from behind her. «I fail to understand how those little tricks of yours work.»

Lux looked over her shoulder, knowing that voice which was both rough and soft at the same time. Her smile turned shy and her cheeks blushed red. She suddenly began to play with the tips of her golden strands of hair, biting down on her lip.

Katarina’s black boots, despite how heavy they looked, made no sound as she walked across the grass and sat down beside Lux.

«Nice to see you again.» Lux muttered, glancing at Katarina.

Katarina’s gaze was like steel, her hair was red like fire. She raised an eyebrow, a smirk crawled over her lips. She gave Lux a strange yet entertained look, as if confused but not displeased.

Last time they had met was under the same tree, but then it was raining and the sky was grey. They never spoke a word to each other, Katarina had not even wanted to sit down beside Lux.

«Long time.» Katarina said simply, leaning back against the tree.

A long scar ran down over Katarina’s left eye. For some it might be difficult to overlook, but Lux never minded it. She never found it ugly or hideous, but Katarina often seemed bothered by it, as if ashamed.

One time, Lux had assured Katarina that she did not need to hide it from her. Katarina had shaken her head, telling Lux it was what the scar _meant_ that angered her. Lux recalled Katarina had told her, albeit a bit forced, that it was a constant reminder that she had failed her father, her family’s great name, and Noxus —with her mistake she had become _less_ , she was suddenly _un-Noxian._

There were no words Lux could have said to ease the pain and shame that was clear in Katarina’s eyes. All Lux could do was sit in silence and hope that Katarina understood that she felt it too; how it was to suddenly not belong to the very place one fought for —home.

Katarina had looked at Lux, and Lux had looked back at Katarina. The words passed silently between them, they both understood each other. Lux felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes, a spark had ignited within her, rattling against her ribcage, desperate to break free.

Lux never pried for more information, knowing it would only push Katarina away, and after having found someone she could speak to, someone she could be herself around without having to hide her light, she did not want to lose Katarina, and selfishly held on the only way Katarina would let her.

«So, are you gonna tell me how you do it?» Katarina asked again, pointing to Lux’s hands.

  
She stopped playing with her hair and looked down at her palms, frowning.

Katarina reached out and took Lux’s right hand. For an assassin who had wielded a dagger ever since being a child, Lux thought Katarina had remarkably delicate hands. Of course, they _were_ calloused and rough, but perhaps it was the gentleness with which Katarina held Lux’s hand that made her think Katarina was _soft_.

«It’s,» Lux began, biting her lip.

She had the words on her tongue, she had tried to explain it so many times to herself in the dark beneath her sheets while her family was asleep, but when suddenly asked about it, Lux felt childishly shy.

«Magic is something I _feel_.» Lux admitted quickly.

Katarina was not exactly the kindest woman there was in the world. She was rather impatient and grumbled a lot, and Lux thought Katarina would laugh at her, but she did not.

Instead, she let go of Lux’s hand and smiled softly at her. At least, she attempted to.

Katarina was not a person of many words. Lux had learnt that extremely quickly as their conversations ended after three or four sentences. Katarina relied more on her abilities and communicated through movement, after all, Katarina was an assassin, she had learnt to move with the shadows.

Therefore, Katarina spoke more through touch, facial expressions, and when she did open her mouth to speak a word or two, she for the most part told dark jokes and taunts meant to intimidate.

Lux swallowed thickly. The words had become jumbled up in her head, and Katarina’s soft smile was new. A distraction. Lux had never seen it before.

«Magic —it fills my senses.» Lux said, trying to ignore that strange feeling in her chest. «I can feel it running through me, wanting to be set free. And I _want_ to set it free. But I can’t, I have to hold back for my family’s sake.»

Lux gave a strangled cry, feeling that spark running through her body, escaping through her fingertips. She held her hands close to her chest, panting, feeling the light slipping through her fingertips.

She clenched her teeth and spoke:

«There’s light everywhere, in the trees, the earth, the water, and even _us._ Anything that’s alive _shines_. Magic tells me so much about this world, it’s like I can hear the earth as it takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. The wind sings and the rivers run.» Lux whispered. The pain faded. Her eyes strayed to the ground where she saw a ladybug wandering across the grass.

«Magic speaks to you?» Katarina asked, confused. «You can hear voices?»

«Not voices.» Lux shook her head. «What I meant was that I understand the light; what it shows me, what I see. I understand the darkness as well, I can feel it too, just as much as I can feel the light.» Lux shuddered and remembered Fossbarrow.

Katarina’s faced turned to steel as she watched Lux tremble.

Lux guessed that Katarina was unfamiliar with fear and weakness. She also guessed that Katarina had never been properly taught what to do with her feelings, only that fear stood in the way of strength —it was so very Noxian and Katarina was the very essence of what Noxus stood for.

(Well, Katarina had been at one point in her life, before she got that scar on her face.)

«It’s how you go through walls, isn’t it?» Lux teased, feigning amusement, and nudged Katarina’s shoulder with her own. «You just feel it.»

Katarina nodded sharply, not meeting Lux’s eyes. At first, Lux thought she had crossed one of Katarina’s boundaries by touching her shoulder, but then Lux realised they had spoken more than before, perhaps too much, and now the minutes of silence would begin until one of them had to leave.

Katarina glanced over at Lux. «If you were Noxian, you wouldn’t have to hide.» She said, unabashed.

Lux looked at Katarina with surprise.

«Not that Noxus is perfect, but you wouldn’t have to live in fear of yourself. With your magic, you would prosper in Noxus. With your abilities, your vision, and your mind —Lux, as long as you’re strong, that’s all it takes.» Katarina closed her mouth, thinking. «If you were Noxian, then— »

Katarina fumbled for her words suddenly, which surprised Lux. Katarina dragged a hand through her hair, her gaze fell to the ground, and she let out a deep sigh. Katarina had spoken more than usual, and perhaps even she knew that; her voice disappeared, as if she had revealed a secret not meant to be heard.

Lux watched and saw the fading sunlight dance on Katarina’s skin, on her cheeks, beneath her green and burning eyes. A question lingered, hidden away in deep and locked vaults. Lux knew the answer, and she had a hunch Katarina knew too.


	3. Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's about Kat.
> 
> I think we all have different headcanons for all of the characters. my Kat's a bit more serious but also dead on the inside.

**Threat**

Noxus was not truly Katarina’s home. As a child, she had grown up without a place to connect to, she had no sense of home. All she had been given was an ideal that she was bound to protect —that she was forced to become.

Even the du Couteau Manor felt strange. She was always a visitor there, a wanderer who would soon leave again.

She spent more time walking the dirty streets, her blades hidden beneath her jacket, ready to draw blood when the moment called for it. Other times she scaled the tallest towers just to _feel_ _something_ , and she would sit on the roof with no thoughts in her head.

There was nothing she could think of, nothing else that she longed for. She had all she needed, and Noxus needed her. Nothing could bring her more pride than that; it fuelled her arrogance, and during missions it would sometimes get the better of her.

Her handiwork, which had been perfectly sculpted over many years, had become sloppy, Katarina had become _reckless_.

With each life that was taken by her hands, she began to feel less and less, until she was nothing but a void, and the only words that carried any importance to her were _Blood for Noxus_.

The words were not a mantra but a threat, a reminder of what happened to those who did not obey; to those who were weak, to those who _failed_.


	4. Tower

**Tower**

Lux was not a climber and clung to Katarina most of the time, asking why they could not just take the stairs. Katarina had chuckled quietly, murmuring how that would only _spoil the fun_.

Katarina used to climb the towers when she was younger, earning her strong muscles, strong enough to let Lux cling to her as she reached the top of the tallest tower in Noxus.

At first Katarina thought she had gone too far and regretted bringing Lux here.

But Lux’s eyes had lit up as her feet gently touched the roof. She still held on to Katarina, there was still that fear of slipping and falling, but Lux’s eyes had wandered over the city, then up at the sky where the stars shone milky white above them.

When Lux got carried away during their conversations, she would always gush about the stars and how she wished to touch their light, to feel it in her palms.

_It would be just like holding the entire universe in the palms of my hands! Could you imagine?_ Lux had said with wonder.

Katarina knew she could not pull the stars down from the sky, so she had decided she would take Lux closer to them.

The air was cold up here, the wind howled in their ears. Lux wore that old and tattered hood of hers that kept her hidden, but now she had taken the hood off and let her golden hair fly freely in the wind.

Katarina settled on the edge of the roof. Lux sat down beside her, knees tucked under her. She kept a safe distance from the edge, too afraid to even look down at the streets below.

They said nothing for a while. Lux marvelled, her breath taken away at the sight of all the stars, while Katarina swung her legs over the side of the tower.

She took a chance and looked over at Lux. She was surprised to find Lux gazing at her. There was an uncanny and unfamiliar softness to her, one that Katarina could not begin to explain.

«Thanks.» Lux whispered.

Her voice was small and thin, and had the howling wind been any louder, Katarina might not have heard her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah that's it for now.
> 
> hope you enjoyed it?? :D


End file.
